Untitled
by Meg the Patriot
Summary: Percy Jackson, an agent of SHIELD, was at his ground base when the Tesseract exploded. How does his presence affect the events of the Avengers movie? Rated T for language because Tony. Doesn't have a title yet. Won't just be a rewrite of the movie with Percy saying some of the lines, the events will change. Same beginning and destination, different path taken to get there.
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE: I REALIZED I FORGOT TO EDIT. REALLY EMBARRASSING. OOPS.**

**A/N: This is ignoring anything HOH and beyond for Percy Jackson. Considering I never read those... Yeah.**

**Disclaimer (for the whole freaking story. Yes, I'm doing that.): I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF EITHER PERCY JACKSON SERIES OR THE AVENGERS. I ONLY OWN THE IDEA. EVEN IF IT WAS DONE BEFORE, I SWEAR I HAVE NEVER READ THAT FIC.**

* * *

><p>It was a pretty normal day for Percy Jackson, Agent of SHIELD.<p>

That is, until the stupid Tesseract decided to start acting up. He had run in as soon as he heard. The scientist, Selmer or something, told him that the Tesseract was misbehaving, and all he could think of was a temperamental child that he could make sit in the corner. And when Loki stepped through the portal, it only reinforced his thoughts, replacing the temperamental child with the god. Yeah, he knew of the Asgardians and their godly powers. He was just that awesome.

So anyways, Percy was imagining the god pouting in a chair facing a corner with his arms crossed when Loki (the name _still_ didn't make sense to him. The guy didn't _seem_ to be very low key) started going crazy and shooting at everyone with his scepter (not a spear, Fury). That was new. Then again, so were the reindeer horns. Then, when everyone was down or dead, the reindeer lacking some Christmas spirit went over to Agent Barton, the Hawkeye. Percy never knew him really well, even though they both worked under Phil Coulson, but he knew _of_ him. Heck, _everyone_ did. Him and Black Widow were two of the most well known Agents they had, them and Riptide (hmm... Wonder who that could be?). Loki was steps away from Barton when the agent whirled around and tried to shoot him, but the god grabbed his hand. He said something to Barton before touching his heart with the point of his weapon, making the agent stand down. That was _definitely_ new. Percy shook his head to clear it, pushing himself up and reaching his hand into his pocket. Loki saw the movement and whirled around, glaring thoughtfully. He sniffed the air slightly and his glare intensified.

"Demigod," he muttered. "What are you doing here, son of Poseidon?"

"Oh, you know," Percy replied in a falsely flippant voice. "Just the usual, fighting evil thing." In one smooth motion, he pulled out his pen and uncapped it, feeling Riptide grow in his hand. He'd had Leo add bits of adamantium into the blade when he accepted the job as a SHIELD agent, enough to affect a mortal. He also asked for a few (hundred) bullets made of half celestial bronze and half... umm... whatever bullets are made of. He dropped in a defensive position.

Loki laughed. "You think you can stop _me_, petty mortal?" He slowly stalked towards Percy.

"I think you forgot the fact that I'm half god," Percy retaliated. He punched the god square in the nose when he was close enough, causing it to spew blood everywhere. "There you go!" Percy exclaimed brightly. "_That's _more like the Rudolph I know!"

The angered god roared as he lunged for Percy, but Barton stopped him. "Sir, he's stalling. Fury's getting away," the agent said, pointing towards Fury who was packing up the Tesseract. Then he added, "The roof's about to collapse, also."

With a final snarl towards Percy,who smirked in response, Loki whirled around and sent a blast towards Fury. Barton snatched up the case holding the Tesseract and they sped out of the room. Percy immediately capped Riptide and ran over to the director. "Are you alright?" he asked as he helped Fury to his feet.

"We have to get the Tesseract," was his only response.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think that's pretty sufficient for a first chapter. I need some help before I continue though. First of all, do you like the way I'm writing this? It feels pretty mechanic to me, but that might just be me. And second, do you want Percy to go on the Hellicarrier? I think I've made my decision already, but I haven't written anything else yet, so I'd like your ideas and why. OH YEAH. I need a title. Any suggestions?**

**I don't intend to abandon this fic. I know how it feels when people abandon a fic. IT SUCKS. But I have school and marching band and indoor percussion and basketball pep band now along with being official scorekeeper for my brother's hockey team (I write down penalties and goals and who did them) and I'm starting to look at colleges so I'm kind of busy. I'll update whenever possible but understand if I lose inspiration for this fic. I'll get it back eventually though. This one seems promising to me.**

**P.S. If anyone here likes Clint's character as much as I do when he's not brainwashed, check out Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters. Hansel is played by the same actor as Clint (Jeremy Renner) and the role has the same dry sarcasm. Gretel's pretty awesome too. It's on Netflix if you have that. Honestly, I've watched that movie 4 times in 3 days. While I was at my grandparents' house. FOR THANKSGIVING. It also has a lot of action. AND GORE. INCLUDING GUTS EXPLODING AND PEOPLE BEHEADED AND HEADS SQUISHED ON THE SCREEN. I HAVE WARNED YOU.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: PAIRINGS. I forgot to mention this last time, but I _suck_ at writing romance, so there won't be any prominent pairings. I kid you not, when I try, it's like one minute they're strangers, then BAM! They love each other and are getting married in a week. Anyways, I don't want to ruin anything. Second, to the Percabeth fans, I don't think Annabeth will be in this fic. But I'll use what the great god of writing, Rick Riordan, gave to me and stick with it. In other words, background Percabeth.  
><strong>

**And thank you soo much to all the people who followed/favorited/reviewed!**

**Also, a****s soon as I get a good title idea, that will become the title. Untitled is so. Freaking. Cliche. And boring.**

* * *

><p><em>Slash. Roll. Stab. Finnish.<em>

Percy cleanly took care of yet another training dummy, looking back at the trail of destruction he left in his wake. Heads of training dummies lay strewn around the room, their bodies slashed to ribbons. He was in the training room of the Hellicarrier, which, even though it was in the water currently, could and would fly with him on it. Into Zeus' territory. It's not like he _wanted _to be there. Fury had made him come onto the floating fortress, saying that he needed his best with him. Also, as Fury pointed out, it wasn't like he had a base to go to anymore. Because it was blown up. Percy was so going to kill that son of a bitch god.

"You know, it'd be nice if you left some dummies for the people who can reuse them," a voice from behind him speculated. Percy was turned around in a second, sword ready to attack and shield spiraling out of the new watch Tyson had made for him with the help of Leo. When he saw Phil Coulson, his handler, in front of him, he immediately relaxed, though he didn't cap Riptide.

"What's up, Phil?" Percy asked casually. Even though he had only been with SHIELD for three years now, the two were pretty close. Phil took Percy under his wing when Annabeth died. He had been so lost without her, but with his new friend, Percy also found a new home.

Phil got straight to the point. "Fury wants you to take care of Dr. Banner when he arrives. Help him find his way around."

Percy nodded. "That, I can do," he agreed.

~^~|~^~|~^~|~^~ Books or movies? ~^~|~^~|~^~|~^~

Percy stepped out into the fresh scent of ocean air, its saltiness making him smile instantly. After a moment, he opened his eyes, calmer than he'd been in months. He found his way over to Bruce Banner, who was stumbling around, looking lost. "Dr. Banner," Percy called. The doctor looked over with a relieved sort of smile on his face.

"Uh, hi," he greeted awkwardly. "Do you, uh, know where I should go?"

Percy smiled his goofy smile. "There's no need to be nervous, Doc," he reassured, leaning against the nearby jet with his arms crossed. "You're safe here."

"Dr. Banner," another voice greeted. Percy turned to see Agent Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, and Captain America walking up to them. Percy stared at the captain, wondering how if felt to be frozen like an icicle for 70 years, while he stuck his hand out to Bruce.

"Oh yeah," Bruce said, accepting the hand. "They told me you'd be here.

"Word is you can find the Tesseract," Steve continued.

"Is that the, uh, only word on me?" the doctor questioned.

"Only word I care about," Uncle Sam answered. Percy frowned. That was kind of rude. He was pretty much saying that he didn't care about the friendly doctor at all, only finding the stupid cube that Rudolph the red nosed reindeer took. Percy knew that cube was bad news. He could feel it. And his instincts were usually right. But he also knew it was even worse news in the hands of Loki.

"Gentlemen," Natasha interrupted, breaking his thoughts. "You might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe."

The engines started to whir to life, and Percy sent a quick prayer to Zeus, promising to give him an offering as soon as he could. And his next ten offerings. "Really," he heard Bruce saying, "they want _me _in a submerged pressurized vehicle?" As the Hellicarrier rose a few feet from the surface and hovered to let the water drain from the engines, he let out a crazed grin. "Oh no, this is _much_ worse!" Percy couldn't contain a grin, he really liked this guy's sense of humor.

~^~|~^~|~^~|~^~ Favorite PJO pairing? ~^~|~^~|~^~|~^~

Natasha lead the newcomers and Percy through the flying fortress to the main control room. Steve wandered around in amazement before stopping to give Fury a ten. Bruce, meanwhile, turned away from anyone who could be looking at him. When Fury engaged Bruce in conversation, Percy turned to Betsy Ross' fashion model.

"What?" Percy asked simply. When the captain looked confused, Percy elaborated, "You were staring at me the entire way here. I know you're dying to, so ask away."

"When did you join SHIELD?"

"Three years ago, when I was 17," Percy answered. He looked down uncomfortably. "Phil found me wandering through the streets. He talked to me for a bit, and ended up offering me a job here. He took me in, took care of me, and I just needed to get away for a while." Percy glanced up and narrowed his eyes when he noticed the pitying look Steve shot him. "What?" he asked defensively.

"Why do they always start so young?" Steve muttered under his breath before letting out a long sigh. "You shouldn't have to fight this, kid."

"Trust me," Percy said darkly, "I haven't been a kid in a long time."

"But- but you're so young!"

"I may be 20, but I can bet with confidence that I've been through more than you could even imagine, Uncle Sam."

"Have you ever been in a war?" the captain asked skeptically.

Percy snorted. "Try two wars and a trip to Hell," he challenged. Percy was out of the room before Steve could even think to question his statement.

Suddenly, a tech announced, "We got a match, sir. 67%. Wait, cross match, 79%."

"Captain, you're up," the director ordered.

~^~|~^~|~^~|~^~ Best Christmas song? ~^~|~^~|~^~|~^~

Percy wandered the halls agitatedly, trying to forget the memories the good ol' Cap dredged up. Finally, he headed up to the deck. Leaning against the wall, feeling the wind, it all reminded him of the Argo II. The good days, when they were crossing the ocean. He could close his eyes and see Leo with his Wii remotes, and he could've sworn that was- No. He wouldn't think of her. Percy opened his eyes and saw Natasha striding towards one of the quinjets, the captain following her in full uniform. There would be only one reason they would be going out like that. They had found Loki and were going to get him.

And frankly, Percy was insulted that he wasn't invited.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I lied. And I'm sorry, but my brain comes up with these things without my permission and it just works because I was really getting into it and I thought "Hey, if Coulson took in Percy, that would give both a reason why Percy joined SHIELD and a reason for them to be so close" but I needed to give him a reason to need to be taken in and honestly who could just kill off Sally and her delicious blue cookies? Here's a hint: not me. In fact, I think I like Sally more than Annabeth. Anyways, that means no pairing except past Percabeth. Okay then, now that that's cleared up.<strong>

**Any questions you have, ask. I'll answer the best I can.**


	3. AN

**Yeah, yeah, I know you're expecting an update. The thing is, and I'm SORRY, but this isn't one. I just wanted to tell you guys, one of my friends' dad recently died. It's the first time I've been even remotely close to the death of a human being, and it's hit me pretty hard. Made me realize a few things. I'll try to update soon, the chapter's half done, but don't blame me if I don't feel like writting for a bit. Or do, I don't really care. Don't distance yourselves, I won't make myself a stranger, and I swear to god, I will not abandon this.**

**Meg is out. For now.**


End file.
